Life's little games
by Greasy-Llama-chan
Summary: Under construction maybe? Sasuke left years ago, now, Naruto has been thrown into male prostitution and abuse from an evil pimp-spouse. Can Sasuke help save Naruto? Or should he forget about it, like everyone forgot him? Crapy summary, sorry guys! Rawr!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction- Life's little games

I do not own Naruto

Warnings and notes: There will be a few random characters that I'm going to add, there's drugs, smoking, drinking, whoring around (basically Naruto is a male prostitute, sorry!) and definetally some Sasunaru, sakunaru, basically everyonenaru, and rensnaru, and rens is renshin, naruto's b/f ish person and asshole who gets naruto into all those dirty bad things.

"speech"

_thought_

**-" Kyuubi speech"-**

CHAPTER 1 START

_" Ow...ngh...st...stop it...Re...Ren...shin..." a blonde boy groaned out painfully from deep within his throat to the blue haired man who was above him, causing him such pains. The man seemed to be unaffected by the blonde's pleas and cries, and continued with his work. " Renshin...stop it...please...don't...nnh...don't do that...Renshin..." Renshin frowned, finally annoyed with the blonde's complaints, and stopped foddling with the boy, leaving the room and slamming the door._

_The blonde, 19 year old boy sighed heavily as he layed down on the floor, greatful that he was left alone again. _

_" He's going to be pissed tomorrow...damn..." he whispered to no one and nothing, before he felt himself drift off into a deep sleep. He was so tired, sleeping was ok...for now. Oh, how long it had been since he last slept. " Kyuubi...watch over me..."_

_**-" Yes...kit...just sleep now...I won't let anything happen to you..."- **__the fox inside the blonde's stomach whispered soothingly to his vessel as he wrapped his tails around the boy, allowing him to sleep comfortabley. _

_End Flashback_

" Hm...ngh..." Naruto groaned as he roled over onto his side. " Ah...5 more minutes...hnnn..."

**-" Kit...if you don't answer that GOD DAMN phone, I swear, I will disembowel you with a used heroin needle..."- **Kyuubi sneered evilly, and annoyed. That phone was so annoying. That cheerful ringing oh happy happy...he had to get that damned brat to change that ring tone. And if there was anything that scared the blonde, it was used (and un used) heroin needles (for reasons unmentioned until a little later), so the blonde shot up quickly, as if his boyfriend was back, and lunged for his phone. **-" There's a good boy..."- **the fox laughed.

" H-hai? Uzumaki here..." he mumbled into the phone.

_Kyuubi...I hate you, I really really hate you..._

**-" Suck it up blondie, it's your own fault,"- **

_Kyuu...you brought up the needle thing though...you know I hate that...and you damn well know why..._

**-" Get back to your phone conversation, idiot kit...-"**

" Gomen...who is this?" He asked, signing out of his mental conversation with Kyuubi.

" It's me, silly!" The woman on the other line flirted innocently. " Can't you even memember your little cherry blossom?"

" Oh! Sakura-chan!" The blonde laughed, sitting up straight. " Gomen about that...I was a little out of it, I mean, I just woke up!"

**Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause**

**Note: Naruto is dating Sakura. Yes, but not for too long, I'm already schemed a way to break them up. She is un aware that he has a boyfriend/ friend with benifits, though he is fully aware of her affairs with everyone who looks like Sasuke or was anywhere near Sasuke in the past, and has even spoken to him for more then an hour...which actually limits it. and note: sasuke is not here right now, he's still gone looking for his brother and delaying his return**.

**Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play**

" What are you calling for anyways? It's not like you to call that often...usually you get someone to do it for you..." the blonde smiled sadly into the phone.

" Hm? Can't I even call my favorite Na-ru-cha-n...?" The pink haired girl whispered lustfully, making Naruto's stomach churn painfully, also making him realize that he hasn't eaten yet... " We should get together, I mean, I really want to get together with my precious Naru-chan tonight..."

" Ehhh? Tonight? I don't know...let me think about it..." the blonde paused and frowned as the girl stressed a fake whine at the thought of him being busy.

**Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause**

**Note: Naruto's boyfriend is, for some weird reason, very very very defensive of him, and never lets him go anywhere without his permission or company...however, he is usually away with some girls everynight and would never notice Naruto's absence until the next day...sad, I know...I make the evilest characters...**

**Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play**

" Ok...I think I can arrange that, Sakura-chan...where do you want to meet? And at what time?"

" Ah...yay, Naru-chan! Uno...how does that ramen stand of yours sound...no, wait...you should just come straight over, my parents are gone for the weekend...how's that sound, Naru-chan?"

The blonde felt sick at how stressed her voice was, and how she detested him and talking to him, but it was her fault anyways.

" Mm...that sounds good...when?"

" Uno...mmm..." she moaned forcefully into the phone. " How's 8 sound...? Mnn...never mind...I want you over in an hour...no later then 2 hours, ok? See you then...bye love," she giggled and hung up the phone.

The blonde sighed and roled over onto his back before getting up and getting dressed.

_Stupid Sakura...she's so much more of a whore then I am...I hate her, really, I do...I don't know why I'm even putting up with her, hey Kyuubi? Can you like, look inside me or something and find out why I'm still with her?_

**-" Hm...because blondie, you're too lazy too and you like the se-"-**

_I do not! Don't even say that!_

**-" Fine...be that way...but you do, even if it's only in the moment...anyways...you should be getting to your precious Sakura-chan before she grows impatient...you know how keeping her waiting for her toy upsets her..."-**

_God...I can't believe I'm this tollerent...what time is it?_

**-" It's 12:35pm...don't worry, you don't have to go to 'work' until about 9..."-**

_Thank you Kyuu...god, I really hate my job...do you think he's gonna make me do that again?_

**-" Knowing him...yes...but you never really know...he's broke right now, so yeah, I guess that's a definite guarantee that it's a yes and you're going to have a sore ass by the end of the night...you'd be better off away from here...or with that brat even, were he even here...kit..."-**

_Aww...Kyuu...you're worried about me! Thank you! And I know...but...I don't think that he'd even...you know...mind you, I have that dumb tallent to get even the straightest of guys to bend to my will...which I think is just damn sad...and I can't really say that it's because I'm attractive...in a guy sence...I just look like a girl...which sucks ass..._

**-" Don't even bother complaining...you it's sort of pathetic that no one has been able to find out what's been going on here, or what you've been doing...except for those you've told or had to lean on...like that Hyuuga and the sand boy... they're the only ones who know about it...but atleast they were there to help you when...**_**it**_** happened..."-**

_Yeah...god...I own Neji so much...he's been such a big help..._

" Ahhh...time to get over to that whore's place..."

--- at sakura's ---

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked into the apparantly empty house. He listened for a moment before walking upstairs to the girls bedroom hating the moment and hating himself.

" Nnnnnnghhh...Naru-chan...up here..." the girl called seductively from her bedroom. He sighed and walked into the dark room, then paused, seeing no one in there. " Naru-chan...you kept me waiting..." she cooed from behind him as she closed the door and wrapped her arms around him.

He felt sick as the sent of alcohol reached him. That wasn't like her...at all. Because of that, he felt worse, thinking of how depressed she would of had to be to drink and all that, not that he had much time to think about it. He soon felt himself getting pulled over to the girls' bed.

_Damn..doesn't help that we're both whores..._

END CHAPTER ONE!

There ya guys go, hope you liked it! Please review and stuffs! GREASY LLAMA"S LOVE YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fic- Life's little games

I wish I owned naruto...sniffle

Same warnings and notes as last chapter.

Oh, and a description on Renshin (mentioned in last chapter). He's a fair bit taller then Naruto, he has relatively long blue hair that's tied back in a pony tail, with bangs infront of his eyes, which are a dark dark dark...we'll say, navy blue, almost black. His skin is pale, or atleast paler then Naruto's, but not a pale as Sasuke's.

Anything with a number beside it is almost a spoiler

Oh, and thanks to the one person who reviewed that I've noticed! So thank you **Santsy-san**!!! I've decided that I love you for being my first reviewer!!! Cookie for Santsy-san Think of this chapter as all for you! 

CHAPTER 2 START

_Flashback_

_" Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked into the apparantly empty house. He listened for a moment before walking upstairs to the girls bedroom hating the moment and hating himself._

_" Nnnnnnghhh...Naru-chan...up here..." the girl called seductively from her bedroom. He sighed and walked into the dark room, then paused, seeing no one in there. " Naru-chan...you kept me waiting..." she cooed from behind him as she closed the door and wrapped her arms around him._

_He felt sick as the sent of alcohol reached him. That wasn't like her...at all. Because of that, he felt worse, thinking of how depressed she would of had to be to drink and all that, not that he had much time to think about it. He soon felt himself getting pulled over to the girls' bed._

_Damn..doesn't help that we're both whores... he thought to himself as lips started playing with his neck, sending a sharp pain through his throat, realizing that he was injured there(1), from a previous encounter with a very pissed off Renshin. Naruto started to panic as he thought of even more of the painful things he was hiding that would be revealed in the act of stripping. _

_" Saku...ra...chan...I'm not feeling well...gomen...but I'm going home..." he whispered, almost harshly, to the pink haired girl. _

_" Wh...what?" She asked, as he pushed her off of him and stood up. Before he walked out the door, she frowned and followed him, grabbing his arm. " What's wrong with you today? Usually you're really eager...are you feeling ok?"_

_" No...now bye...I'm feeling sick..." he released his arm from her grasp and ran outside. Once the door was closed, he started walking back home. _

_Stupid girl...stupid Renshin...hm...my neck hurts so much... he lightly tugged at the white bandage wrapped around his throat to hid what was underneath. _

_" It's raining..."_

_End Flashback_

**Spoiler things**

**1). Renshin tried to choke Naruto at some point in time, evil, I know, gomen...and he left a bruised hand print on the blonde's throat that's exceptionally sore. The only person/ people who know about it and the other things that Renshin does to Naruto, are Neji and Gaara, because they found him in the needle incedent (explained later when you see an N in brackets in a few chapters). **

**Back to story.**

" I hate that woman..." Naruto grumbled as he stumbled into his apartment. He forced his tired body in the direction of his room, but stopped at the door when he heard the noices coming from inside it. " That bastard wouldn't dare..."

**-" He dared..."- **Kyuubi pointed out, vemon in the foxes words. Naruto sighed and slammed on the door, hearing the noices and such activities stop.

" You can atleast do it in your own bedroom, asshole!" Naruto yelled at the people inside. A shoffling noice started, then the door opened, to reveal a naked, pissed off looking, Renshin and another naked woman. Naruto frowned in distaste at both the naked people and walked into his room, almost throwing up at the stench. It smelled like sex...disgusting, straight, sex...ew. " Why didn't you do it in your own room? Why mine? That smell won't go away for weeks now..."

" Renshiiiinnnnn...who's he?" The woman studdered, lustfully, reminding Naruto of a few moments ago.

" Just a room mate...go to my room will you?" He said to the woman, who frowned and walked away. Renshin turned back to the blonde and flicked own of the blonde's bigger bruises. " You know you're in shit too, right?"

" Why's that, hm?" The blonde asked, uncaringly.

" Because, you weren't home...what'd I tell you about asking to go places, hm?"

" I don't see why it matters so much...my stuff is here...I'm not about to run off without my stuff, you know...and you do it all the time, I shouldn't be the one tied on a leash..."

" Whatever...next time you go out somewhere, atleast tell me before going, k?" The blue haired man smiled, evilily at that, and walked off to where his little vixen was waiting. Naruto frowned and walked into his room, slamming the door, locking it in the process.

" Dumb bastard..." he swore under his breath, before tearing the sheets and blankets off his bed and throwing them in a corner. Swearing, he flipped his matress over.

**-" OPEN A FUCKING WINDOW! NOW! THIS...STENCH IS MAKING ME SICK!"- **The fox growled within Naruto's stomach. Seriously, though, the smell was even getting to Naruto, and he was USED to it!

_Yeah yeah, Kyuu...wait a minute..._ The blonde laughed in his head, as he cracked the window open as far as he could. It was like a breath of very very fresh and CLEAN air! _Better? Geez, I guess having the comfier bed was a bad thing, ne? It's not like I sleep that much anyways, I think I'm turning into Gaara...heh_

**-"...no, no, and NO, if you ever ever EVER turn into that Racoon, I swear...I will tear you apart from the inside out..."- **Kyuubi threatened from Naruto's gut...which was harmless really, though the fox COULD take over Naruto's body...but they agreed on that one as a no go because things would get really really ugly.

The blonde sighed, and started looking for his phone, which was one of those mini razors, only orange! After a few minutes of searching, ironically, his phone started ringing, which led him to under a stack of paper on his dresser. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

" Moshi moshi, Uzumaki here..." he said, tiredly into the phone and waited for a minute for an answer on the other line, as he strained his ears, all he heard was " Gaara, cut that out...". He smirked. " Neji! What up?"

" Ah, Naruto...nothing much, how're you doing lately? I haven't heard from you for a while... I was wonering if everythings o-... GAARA! STOP IT DAMN IT!" The Hyuuga yelled at his partner.

" Haha...poor you, na, everything's fine, I guess...complicated as ever though...you know how it is...but I think I got in a bit more trouble with you know who...heh...sucks to be me... I guess, but anyways..."

" Ehhh? What'd you do?"

" Oh...just went out without asking...Sakura needed...you know...but whatever, I hate her, I really really do...and it seems she's taken up drinking as a past time..."

" Haruno? Ouch...never saw that coming...god...Sasuke's an ass...see what his absence does to everyone? Stupid Uchiha...anyways..."

" Yeah...but it's been...like...6 years since the bastard left, so he's only a memory, everyone's already given up on him...well, almost...I'm still over here hoping, as usual...I really miss that guy, just think of how much stuff wouldn't of happened were he still here? Ha, though we can't blame everything on him...whatever...what'd you call for?"

" Hm...yea...oh...what'd I call for? I don't know...I just did, since I haven't been able to get a hold of you lately..."

" Renshin jacked my phone...for like, a month and a half...that and he put me on a freaking house arrest...it sucked ass..."

" Oh... I see...ack! GAARA! DAMN IT GO AWAY!"

" Ha, boyfriend troubles? Lemme guess...he can't keep his hands off ya, right?"

" Apparantly...GAARA!!! I'll cut you off sex for a month!" ...silence... " Better, thank you...christ..."

" Ouch...harsh Neji...when'd you become evil like that?"

" When I couldn't have a phone conversation without SOMEONE malesting me! Anyways...ah...Gaara's glaring... I have to go ne? Talk to you later...and call if you need something, or someone to talk to ok?"

" Sure thing...and tell Gaara I say not to be too rough! Jane (ja ne, no jane lol)!"

" Funny..." Neji grumbled as he hung up, which naruto inturn did.

_They make such a nice couple...they're so god damn kawaii! I'm so jealous...Kyuu...it's not fair!_

**-" True enough...even so, since when was life fair? That, I'd like to know...says the fox trapped inside a weird blonde boy... geez...I think Hyuuga and Sabaku (gomen for spelling errors) are just showing off...ne?"-**

_Yeah...but it's kawaii! I don't blame them._

--- somewhere else with Gaara and Neji ---

" Gaara?" Neji asked his lover, who weakly opened his eyes.

" Hm?" He grunted in reply.

" I feel sorry for Naruto...he's got so much shit in his life...I don't think it's really fair to him that everyone else around him his happy... that bastard better be serious about everything he said to the Hokage-sama..."

" Yeah...but if not...that means I get to kill him right?"

" Gaara..." Neji frowned. What was it with Gaara and killing that bastard? It's the only thing Gaara ever mentioned about the raven. It was like he was obsessed with the thought of killing the guy...which was creepy and unencouraging... " Anyways... ne, Uchiha?"

" Hn?" A familiar voice said from a dark corner of the room.

" How long, exactly, are you indending on hiding here? You've been here for weeks...aren't you going to show yourself soon?"

" Hn...why should I? I'm waiting until a good time..." the voice said again, standing and coming out of the darkness.

" A good time?" The Hyuuga repeated, wanting the man out of there, since his evil and creepy aura was flooding the Hyuuga's house, much to his annoyance.

" Indeed..." the voice said again. It belonged to a pale man with raven hair, highlighted with blue. The man's onyx eyes scanned the room, as he stroked his favorite pet, of many. The snake (yeah, snake) in his arms hissed lightly and slithered up to his shoulder, though he didn't seem to mind it much. Sasuke Uchiha smirked darkly as he began walking out of the room. Once he was gone, Neji sighed.

" He's really creepy...Gaara...what does Naruto see in that guy?" He asked quietly.

In the other room, Sasuke sighed.

_The right time...? When IS the right time anyways..? _

END CHAPTER 2

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stuff! And yes, sasuke has many many many pet snakes, but his favorite it a boa constrictor named Pebbles...:p


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fic- life's little games

Same warnings and notes as before

remember: look for an (N) to find out why Naruto hates needles! I don't know if that'll be in this chapter, because to be honest, I'm more or less making this all up as I go, with the exception of Sasuke's snake...sakura cheating, naruto being a male p. and a few other parts here and there...

And thank you to RyuMiko...my uh...2nd reviewer! lol

START CHAPTER 3

_Flash back _

_**note: this wasn't in the last chapter...and it's been a few weeks, so it is now october 10 (naruto's b-day...right?) and he's turnin 20!!! YAY for naruto! **_

_" Naru-chan!!!" Sakura cooed into the blonde's ear through his phone. _

_" Yes, Sakura-chan?" He answered, tired and fed up with everything, his body sore. _

_" Your birthday is today! We're going to throw you a wicked party down at the club, ok? And you have to be there! It's be pointless without you, so come by there at 7:00pm! Talk to you later, ok! Bye!"_

_" Sure..." with that, the phone clicked off on both ends. A party? What was the point of it? May something interesting please happen to me!_

_End flashback. _

Naruto sighed heavily. Presently, he was walking down the bad neighborhood, where he worked...(poor muffin), to visit a friend of his. These streets were looking worse and worse every year, and the Hokage, infact, everyone other then poeple who were poor and such, were completely oblivious to it. It was sad, and he had yet to talk to Tsunade about the whole issue, because it was sickening.

The blonde turned around a corner and continued walking for a few more minutes, engrosed in his thoughts, until a loud shreek called his name.

" UNCLE NARU-CHAN!" A young girls voice screamed out, and a small body collided heavily with his own, causing them both to fall to the ground. " Uncle Naru-chan! Uncle Naru-chaaaaaaan!" The girl's voice repeated, excitedly. Naruto looked down at the girl, realizing who it was.

" Ah! Kii-chan...I didn't recodnize you for a second there!" He smiled at the girl, who grinned back, standing up.

Enter Kiino Hayaishuu, a 9 year old girl living in the bad parts of Konoha. She was one of the people Naruto wanted to save from this horrible place. It wasn't a place for children. Kiino's mother died a year ago, so she was orphaned and living with her older brother, Taeki, who was 16. They were both pretty good kids, cute too, well, Kiino was. Both kids had brown hair matched with chocolate brown eyes.

" How've you been eh?" Naruto asked, standing and picking up the bags he was carrying, which, by the way, contained enough food for atleast a month and a half, and was also for Kiino and Taeki, since they weren't doing so well. " Hey! Tae-kun!" He yelled at the brunette who was now walking towards them.

" Hey, Naruto," the teen smiled softly, picking up his little sister. " Sorry if she takled you...she's been doing that lately..." his voice sounded sad, and Naruto couldn't help but notice that they'd both gotten a fair bit skinnier.

" No problem, it's ok...I was like that t-," the blonde paused as he heard the kid's stomachs growling. Both teens blushed. " Ah, never mind... lets head up to your guy's place, ok? It's sort of cold out...and I brought a bunch of stuff too..." the kids nodded and they started walking towards their "home".

---later inside---

The house was shabby looking and worn down. The blonde made a note of the lack of furniture and leaks in the ceiling. Oh, how these kids reminded him of himself years ago.

" Oh...right...here, I brought some stuff from home..." the blonde smiled at the teens, and strated packing away the stuff he'd brought. After all the essentials were packed away, he grabbed his backpack and started emptying it's contents. " I brought a few different flavours of chips...some pop...candy and a few other snacks...and a bit of money for you guys..."

The older of the two kids smiled sadly.

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause**

**Taeki and Naruto met because they're both in the same business, sadly. Taeki doesn't make that much money so the two are always living off of scraps and barely making ends meet. Since Naruto knows what that's like, he usually gives the kids half of the money he earns everynight and brings them groceries fairly often, and he's been working on getting a new place for them, and has yet to talk to Tsunade about where they live. Oh, and he's taken them out shopping for clothes alot, so they don't have to go around naked. He also considers them to be family. And naruto also bought Taeki a phone incase he needs to call naruto for help at any given time**

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play**

" Naruto, thanks a bunch...you've been a big help...I don't know where we'd be without..." Taeki smiled, but lowering his head shamefully.

" It's ok...I'd help you guys anytime...hey Tae-kun...can you cook at all?" Naruto asked, grabbing some of the meat from the fridge, with the intention of cooking the meats so that they wouldn't get food poisoning if attempted themselves.

" Hah...a bit yeah...I can cook the meats myself...anything else though, not really..."

" Ok...while I'm here, I'll teach you a few things and write down a few recipies for you, ok?"

--- after cooking and teaching all day ---

" That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Naruto laughed as he put away the last of the dishes.

" Not really...er...thanks a lot, I really apretiate it..." Taeki smiled at the blonde and chuckled a little. Dispite the brunette's happy outlook and mask, you could tell he was just dripping with depression...sadly.

" Hey...Tae-kun? I'm going to talk to Tsu-baachan sometime this month to deal with this, ok? You can't stop me..."

" Eh? No no no, don't bother her with such trivial matters..."

" Matters concerning the people living in Konoha are not trivial matters, they are more important then the matters of anything else, and it's about time that we did something about the people living here who deserve better...like you two, you shouldn't be living like this, you know...it's not healthy...for either of you..."

" ...I guess I really can't change your mind...can I? If you insist on it I can't really stop you from it...and I know that'd be best..."

" Hey hey hey, Tae-kun! Don't look so down! Things will get better for you guys, ok? I promise I'll find a way to help you out!" Naruto smiled anouragingly. " Oh...geez...I've got to get going...gomen...but I have to get ready for a party later on tonight...since it's my birthday, Haruno-san(1) and everyone else is throwing a party for me..."

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause**

**Whenever naruto is around people who don't really know Sakura, or that she doesn't know, he calls her by her last name, Haruno (i think thats' her last name...) and such. **

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play**

" Have fun then...see you later on, oh, and happy 20th!" Taeki laughed and walked back into the kitchen to get a drink.

" Yeah...tell Kii-chan I said bye and everything...and hey...this is for you..." Naruto smiled as he handed Taeki a 150$. The brunette smiled and took it greatfully. " And tell her I'll save some of the cake for you guys!" He yelled as he ran out of the house.

" Mm...thank you...so much...Naruto..."

--- later before the party at naruto's---

The blonde inspected his reflection in the mirror for a few minutes and sighed in defeat.

_Kyuu? How's this one look? _He asked his fox, who growled at the disturbance.

**-" For the last time...it's fine...you look sexy, now stop bugging me!"-** The fox swore at the blonde, who blushed at being called sexy...he's far from innocent, but he still acts like it.

The blonde looked into the mirror again. He was wear a tight black muscle shirt with a loser mesh muscle shirt over top and ofcourse, light orange caprees ( i dont think i spelt that right...). Naruto sighed.

_This'll have to do then...ready to go?_

**-" Shut up and get your ass out that door...now...and let me SLEEP for CHRIST sake! Oh...and happy 20th by the way..."- **Kyuubi grumbled and started falling back to sleep.

Naruto smirked and started out the door, making sure to grab his phone and a few more things.

--- at the 'club' ---

Naruto gulped as he stared at the door nob, too nervous to open it, because he knew that as soon as he entered, the room would flood with loud music and Sakura would force herself to jump all over the blonde and pretend to like him and everything, which was annoying. He sighed and opened the door, being greated with...

**" HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!"-** Everyone yelled in unison, and he felt Sakura's body press against his own, and very forcefully at that...she was SUCH a bag actress.

" Happy birthday Naru-chann!" She yelled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause **

**Note: Sasuke is hiding and watching everything that happens and know about the slight narusaku relationship. He is sort of revealed in this chapter...only a little bit.**

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play **

Naruto couldn't help but smile, glad that everyone was there. Everyone being Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade wasn't there because of business, Jiraiya-who was off with some weird unknown women, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sai, and Ino, which was good, because having those people there was fun. Actually, since it was a normal club and wasn't reserved, there were still all the regulars there.

" Ne, Naruto! Howzzzz... id... feeeeerrrl to ...beeee 20?" Kiba asked, his words slurred from alcohol intake. Hinata sighed at her boyfriends idiotic behaviour, but smiled none the less.

" Y-yes...how is it...N-Naruto-kun...?" She asked after him, smiling and studdering...but not from drunkness, only from embarassement, like Hinata would be expected of.

" Ehh? No difference really..." Naruto laughed. Suprisingly, he hadn't had any alcohol at this point because a). someone had to watch over everyone, or help atleast, because Hinata already had her hands tied with Kiba alone, which was soo sad. That, and he really wasn't in the mood. Why? His obsession with Sasuke and the fact that this was yet ANOTHER year that he'd been gone and stuff.

_Kyuubi..? I'm sad! Talk to me, please???_

**-" Kit...go and talk to Neji...he's sober...oh...nevermind...chase the whore face!"-**

_What?_

**-" The whore face, the whore face!"-** Kyuubi paused for a moment. **-" Haruno! STUPID!"-**

_Ohhhh...oh yeah...hey, that's Sai infront of her isn't it? Heh...catch her in the act...that be nice...I wonder what kind of excuse she'd come up with if I were to catch her? _The blonde chuckled evilly, as he got up from his seat and secretly followed after the pink haired teen and the Sasuke look-a-like.

He followed the two people around a few corners into a hallway at the back of the club, pretty much in the ally way behind the whole place. Once he heard them stop walking, he hid around the one corner. After waiting a few seconds, he poked his head around the corner to see...

Every so expectantly, Sakura mouth to mouth with Sai, and that was grose. Naruto felt his stomach flip sickly and swore under his breath. Ok, so he knew that Sakura was a whore, but he didn't think of her as the unloyal type...mind you, he was slightly too, but only in some situations like his current one.

" Haruno-san...we shouldn't...do this...what about Naruto?" Sai's voice spoke after a few minutes.

" I don't care about that demon!" Sakura shot back, harshly. You'd think that Naruto would be in tears by now, but actually, he was trying not to laugh...fow whatever reason he had. " S...Sai! Behind y-" the pink haired teen begane saying before there was a loud thud and the sound of a body dropping. Curiousity took hold of the blonde, so he peeked around the corner to see...

Sasuke pinning Sakura against a wall with his hand on her throat and Sai unconsioud on the ground?! Naruto felt his jaw drop, but couldn't stop watching. After a moment, Sasuke removed his hand, but didn't move away from the girl. He was still facing her when she looked up at him, teary eyed.

" S...Sasu...ke...kun? SASUKE-KUN!!!" She called out suddenly and started to move towards him. He frowned and pushed her back against the wall. " S...Sasuke...? What are you...?"

" Silence...you know... I've always known that you're a slease...but I never thought you were this low..." he almost hissed through his teeth...yeah...he looked pretty pissed off.

" Wh...what are you talking about?"

" Rumour has it that you're dating Naruto...so why this? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" What...?" Sakura's eyes fell to the ground. She stayed silent for a moment, before whispering something, causing Sasuke's eyes to burn red with hatred and disgust. " I hate him...I HATE HIM! I HATE NARUTO!"

Her sudden outburst made Naruto smirk a little. It was about time she voiced up a little and now he would finally know why she wanted him to date her so badly a little while ago.

" Then why..?"

" Because...because...he was close to you!" Her choice of words made Naruto role his eyes, and Sasuke step back, somewhat shocked. " All these years...It's only been YOU! I would never want anyone else...Naruto...that...demon...was close to you! I felt...close to you whenever he was around...and Sai...looks like you...but I...I HATE THAT DEMO-"

_**!!!SLAP!!! **_

Naruto's eyes widened. The whole alley filled with an awkward silence.

_Did that just...happen...?_

**-" YES!!! WHOO-HOO! UCHIHA BRAT! I LOVE YOU!"- **Kyuubi cheered from Naruto's gut.

_Did Sasuke just...slap...Haruno?_

**-" YEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!"-**

" You're disgusting..." Sasuke voice was drenched in vemon and hatred. Sakura's lip started quivering, as she lifted a hand to her cheek, which was now red. Without saying more, Sasuke turned his back on the girl, and started walking away.

" You...you don't know ANYTHING!!!" Sakura screamed at him. " You think you can just come in here after being gone so long and just do that?! You're so stupid! I thought you HATED him!? Why are you defending him?! Why do you even care?! You're the one who left him alone in the first place! Do you even know what you did to him?! He was on a FUCKING SUICIDE WATCH for CHRIST sake!!!" At the last statement, Sasuke turned to face her again, as much as it disgusted him. " I was only with him because of PITY!"

Naruto smirked.

_Shit...Renshin's got more manners and respect then her...that's just sad..._

" Sasuke! You're so stupid! Baka!" Sakura cried, before running towards where Naruto was hiding. Without thinking, Naruto stodd up and walked infront of where Sakura was running. Her eyes widened, as did Sasuke's. Naruto grinned and instinctively put out his foot just as Sakura was running past.

it felt cruel, but Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Sakura's bosy hit the ground, heavily. She let out a cry, before getting up and running off.

" Heh...serves her right..." he mumbled, before looking back at Sasuke, who stood there speechless. " Yo...teme..." the blonde laughed nervously at the raven, who was still speechless, expecting the blonde to run at him and beat his ass for hurting Sakura... but it never came. " You deserve a cookie...heh...I've got places to go...talk to ya later, ne?" Naruto smiled weakly, and started walking away from the raven. " Oh...and Sasuke...welcome back..."

END CHAPTER 3

There ya's go! Hope you enjoyed! And please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Fan fic- Life's little games

HIIOOO! Same warnings and stuff as the last chapter

And for Teng-A-Ling- Renshin is my own character that I added to the fic, Kawaii means cute in japanese, and gomen is a short way of saying gomennesai, which is I'm sorry, so gomen is just "sorry"...last thing I knew...lol, that's to answer your questions.

CHAPTER 4 START

_Flashback_

_" Oh...and Sasuke...welcome back..." Naruto smiled and walked away from the raven, who almost looked completely confussed. Scratch that, WAS looking completely confussed. _

_W...what? The raven thought to himself. He...he's not going to punch me? he's not going to yell at me and ask why i'm back? What the hell is up with that? For some unknown reason...Sasuke all of a sudden felt completely ignored! And for another weird reason... he hated it! Hated it! Absolutelly HATED it!_

_Need...to...investigate...further... the Uchiha frowned and headed off to the Hyuuga estate where he was staying, with thanks going to the Hyuuga family, and Neji mostly, for bribing them to let him stay for a while. So...if anyone wants to know where he stormed off to, that'd be where..._

_End flashback. _

" We're doing what? For who?" Naruto asked.

" A welcome back get together for Sasuke...we know you saw him yesterday..." Neji frowned at the blonde's sudden noises and attitude towards that he said.

" So...why are we having a party for him?" The blonde sighed.

" Why are you so uninterested? I thought you'd be...more...excited and such...is something wrong?" The Hyuuga teen looked slightly concerned, wondering if it was from the other day, or if Renshin had done anything to the blonde for not being home the other day..." Are you ok?"

" Hmm? Oh...yeah...just thinking... I'd love to come and everything...but I think I'm sort of on house arrest...and I don't think Renshin would apretiate me disappearing again...since...you know... last night was like...the 4th this month..."

" Oh...right, I forgot about that...you should come out anyways, I'll try to get you out of any trouble with you know who...or I'll jsut kid knap you...either one works.

" You say that...but..." Naruto started, but was rudely cut of by the brunette, who was glaring at the blonde evilly. Hey, not his fault if the blonde needed to get out every once in a while.

" If you refuse..." Neji sighed. " I guess I have no choice...I'll have to force you..."

" Eh..? H...how would you...force me...?" The blonde asked, gulping. Neji and forcing ment...TORTURE...to the blonde atleast... the last time...he was forced to do something by...Neji...was...-shuddders-...terrible...

" I guess...I'll just have to..." the brunette got up onto his heels, but still in a squat...more of a position where he could launch himself at someone at any given moment...hehehe..." TICKLE YOU!" Neji yelled, as he launched himself at the blonde, bringing him to the ground. Naruto yelled as Neji landed on top of him, pushing him down and...tickling him...in his...tickle spots...

" AH! Ahahhh...N-NEJI! STOP! -gasp- STOP IT!...AHHAH! NOOOOOOOOOO! HAHA! ST-STOP...! GOD PLEASE STOP!!...OK OK, I'LL GO!!!" Naruto screamed as he moved around violently under Neji, who paused for a moment, before continueing with the torture. The blonde laughed harder, until his eyes started tearing up. At that point in time, Neji felt sorry for the kid, and got off, him, just to let him breathe.

" Good...it's settled then, so you're coming, and now," the Hyuuga smiled and stood up. Naruto laughed the last bit of his tickle off and stood up in turn.

" When?"

" Now...if not in atleast and hour...are you ok with that?"

" Now or an hour..? When's this thing...or when is he stopping by, I mean?"

" He's stopping by...or it's schedualed for him to be there at... 2, and it's 12 now...so..."

" Ok...lets go then...I think Renshins got some girl with him now...so we can go, he won't notice until later..." Naruto smiled and grabbed his shoes (and phone). Neji returned the smile and started out the door.

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause**

**Note: Neji's changed alot since they were kids, he's more carefree and fun loving. **

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play**

--- later at sasuke's place where the party is being held---

" What time is it, Haruno-san?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl, who sat across from him at a small table in Sasuke's house. She sighed and checked her watch again, a little pissed off that he kept asking every 5 minutes.

" It's 1:45...now stop asking...for crying out loud..." she frowned at the blonde's expression. The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes. Remember the whole Sakura-gets-pimp-slapped-by-Sasuke-and-tripped-by-Naruto incedent? Well, they spoke afterwards and cleared things up a bit. " N...Naruto...I have a question..."

" Yeah?"

" Is it true that you're...a...nevermind...it's nothing, forget it..." the girl turned away from Naruto's gaze, sighing.

" Are you sure...?" The blonde asked, but quickly forgot about asking it. " Whatever..."

--- 2:05 ---

Naruto frowned at the clock.

_That bastard's late..._

**-" That's Uchiha's...isn't it though?"- **Kyuubi answered the blonde's thoughts, scaring him, since the fox had decided not to talk to the blonde at all.

" Hey! Naruto! What are you going to do to Sasuke when he comes through that door?" Kiba asked, after noticing that Naruto was leaning aginst the closest thing infront of the door, causing everyone to think that the blonde was going to do something perverted or embarassing to the raven when he entered...if he ever did.

" I don't know...I think I'm going to...so something suprising..." the blonde laughed at the expression Kiba returned. It was a mix between an " are you crazy" look and a " that can't be good" look...with a tad of "this should be amusing".

---Outside the door---

A tall raven stood on the outside of his door, sighing heavily, and looking slightly nervous. Neji had insisted on throwing a welcome back thing and Gaara threatened him to the point where he HAD to go. So now, here he was, afraid to enter his own house because Naruto was bound to do something dumb, OR Sakura would attack him...if she was still a fanbitch...hopefully not.

_Why am I even nervous...?_

" HEY! COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THE GUY? TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW!!!" Sasuke froze.

_Ok...that explains it pretty damn well..._

" On the count of three...I'm going to open the door...ok...1...2..." Sasuke paused for a moment. " Oh, what the hell..." he frowned and opened the door.

So far no problem...until...he noticed the yell of a few voices and ...what was that? Lips? On...HIS lips? The raven looked opened his eyes (which he had closed in fear...somewhat) and looked at the...blonde...that was...kissing...him...? WTF? Instinctively, he bit down on the person's bottom lip.

" Nmmmfff!" The blonde complained, pulling back, but not getting anywhere, since SOMEONE wouldn't stop BITING.

" What the hell do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, through closed teeth. He released the blonde's bleeding lip once he heard the smaller male whimper. As soon as Sasuke let go, Naruto launched his body back against the couch with enough force to throw his bosy OVER the couch, smaking the back of his head agisnt the coffee table on the other side.

" OW!!!" The blonde screamed as he hit the table, swearing. " FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A TABLE HERE? Oww... Sasuke...I hate the inside of your house!!!...Oh yeah...welcome back!" He grinned that typical grin, all the while still swearing about hitting the back of himself off a coffee table... that was in the most typical, yet inconvinient stop EVER.

" NARUTO! Don't do that to Sasuke-kun! You'll infect him with your filth!" Everyone heard Sakura scream, which ended all whooing and cheering for Naruto's boldness (since note- no one except for Neji and Gaara and someone else (1) knows about his 'job'.)

** Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause**

**1. Sorry, but Naruto is soon going to be awfully terribley embarassed...ok, "someone else" is Sakura, she some how finds out about naruto's job and yells it out eventually once they start fighting, and since Sasuke doesn't know about it, he's like... yeah, gives naruto a look and naruto freaks. **

** Greasy-llama-chan clicks play**

" My filth? Well, speaking of filth, you certainly are one to talk..." Naruto shot back at the pink haired girl, who frowned and walked into the kitchen, not wanting to discuss it any further. " What the hell's she got shoved up her ass...?"

" Does it matter...? She's always been like that around Sasuke...even if it has been YEARS, you can't expect much to change," Kiba stated, sadly. Note: all the people at the party are: Sakura (she invited herself), Naruto, Gaara, kiba, Neji, and Hinata (well, someone's got to take Kiba home safely). " Anyways...lets get this thing started! WHooOOO!"

--- hours later, at 7:30pm, after almost everyone's gone (well, neji, naruto, and sakura are still there)---

Naruto leaned back against the couch, tired and feeling sick. Just about 2 hours earlier, a certain drunk doglover decided to empty his gut on Naruto...so Naruto was covered in puke, which was fun, and is, as of now, wearing one of Sasuke's shirts, since that's all that got puked on, and for some reasons he didn't want to go around wearing no shirt.

" Ehhh...it's sure gotten alot quieter now that Kiba's gone..." the blonde laughed, staring at the ceiling. Another note: Naruto is not drunk, the only one who drank anything was Kiba. Everyone else in the room nodded. Yet another note: the only reason Gaara's not there anymore is he had to get headed back to Suna, since he's the Kazekage. Sasuke, our man of the hour...or hours, which ever you prefure, was staring into space (in the blonde's direction teehee) pondering.

" You know...Naruto...you've grown alot quieter...since I left..." the raven said, almost to quiet to hear.

" Huh? Oh...yeah...I guess...I don't know, maybe it's because I've grown up a bit..."

" Grow up? You? Is that even humainly possible?"

" Yes! Thank you very fucking much!" The blonde shot back, pretending to be offended, not that he really cared. Without thinking much, he walked over and dropped down onto the couch Sasuke was on, hey...it was uh..."lonely" on the other couch! " Hey, Neji... you look bored..."

" Meh... I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen soon... so I'm not going anywhere...yet..." the brunette replied, glancing between the two, as if to hint something.

" NARUTO! Get AWAY from MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled suddenly, telling everyone that she was back in the room, oh joy.

" What? Your's? Christ...the guy pimp slaps you and you're still kissing his ass...what the hell's that all about?" Naruto laughed after a minute, leaning closer to Sasuke and wrapping his arm around the ravens neck. " As far as I'm concerned, Sasuke's free game..." the blonde winked at Sakura, who frowned and walked towards the two, pulling Naruto off of the raven.

" Get OFF of Sasuke-kun! You whore!" DING DING DING DING DING

" Oh, I'm the whore?" Naruto yelled back at the girl, standing up. She glared at him dangerously, daring him to do something, anything to set her off. " You know, that's questionable...coming from someone who just can't resist getting into bed with someone who's been close to, or resembles Sasuke in any given way!"

_Ahhh...please don't drag ME into this blondie!!!_

" H...hey hey, guys...come one, no fighting ok? This is suposed to be a good evening..." Neji cut in, hoping to break them up...but... being the bitch they BOTH were, neither was about to stop.

" Shut it, Hyuuga!" Sakura yelled. Note: Sasuke's sitting on the sofa with a front row seat to all of this, and he's looking a little confussed.

" Hey, don't tell him to shut up, whore!" The blonde shot, defending his friend, who sat back defeated.

" You shut it too! Just because you're a whore doesn't mean you can have Sasuke-kun all for yourself! And I bet he's not even gay like you are!"

" It's Bi, thank you very much, and as if it matters...the guy's one of my closest friends! I'm not about to try getting into the guy's pants now that he's back...inlike SOMEONE!"

" Bite me! Atleast I'm not a male prostitute!"

** GASPS **

" Wh...what?!" Naruto's mouth fell open. Neji's eyes widened, and he stood up. Sasuke...well...he looked pretty damn confussed now.

" You heard me, MAN WHORE!"

" H...how...how do you..." the blonde started studdering. Someone who could do real damage...finnaly knew...shit. At this point in time, the Hyuuga walked over to Naruto, basically for suport.

" Woah...woah woah woah!!!" Sasuke voiced up. " What's this about a man whore? Prostitution? MALE prostitution?" He shot a curious look at Naruto, who's own eyes fell to the gound.

" Uhuh...Naruto's a male prostitute! He's been whoring around the WHOLE time he's been dating me!" Sakura looked hopefully over at Sasuke. " Don't you think it's disgusting? Do you even want to know him now? I bet--"

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him, confussed (sorry, im using that phrase alot...lol). Neji averted his eyes. " You...neither of you...know what it's like...to have to worry about...what you're even going to eat the next day... how to keep a roof over your head...YOU GUyS HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED!"

" Can't you just mooch off that boyf-"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! HE IS NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" The blonde's eye started glowing red.

" N...Naruto...calm down...hey..." Neji smiled, or atleast tried, from behind Naruto, who's eyes changed back to their origional breathtaking blue, now filled with tears. Without saying anything else, the blonde shoved past them, running out into the streets, not caring about the cold air that was biting painfully at his bare skin. " N..NARUTO!"

" Serves him rig-" _**!!! SLAP !!!**_ Ohhhh, she gets pimp slapped again!.

Anyways...Naruto ran. No where in particular, he just ran...hoping that a cliff would magically appear and swallow him.

--- back with Sasuke, Neji, and thy pimp slapped one---

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she looked into Sasuke's onyx orbs, questioningly.

" Sasuke...why...?"

" You're not welcome in this house...leave..." the raven turned his back to her, showing her the door.

" But...Sasuke...?"

" NOW!"

END CHAPTER...4!

Lol, i forgot which chapter i was on...-laughs sadly- Hope you guys enjoyed and please review! LUFFLES!


	5. Chapter 5

Fan fic- Life's little games

Same warnings and such and such

I don't know naruto...-WHHHAAAAAHAHHAA!-

Sorry I haven't updated for a while!1!

START CHAPTER 5

_Flashback_

_A blonde boy sat in the corner of his shbby apartment, crying. _

_That stupid whore...I hate her...more then anything... the blonde though, sobbing. _

_**-" Kit...are you going to be ok?..."- **__Kyuubi asked from inside Naruto's stomach, wrapping one of his many tails around naruto's shaking body. It may of just been in Naruto's conciousness, but it was comforting, none the less. __**-" Hey...kitsune..."-**__ for once in the foxes long life, he was concerned for the blonde, mind you, being concerned for anyone in general was a change to the century. _

_I hate her...I fucking hate her...now Sasuke knows that...fuck..._

_" Naruto...?" A voice said suddenly, causing the blonde to catch his breath. He looked up, only to see Renshin looking back at him, just as concerned as Kyuubi had been...which was also weird. " Are you ok...?" The blue haired man kneeled down to eye level with the blonde. Normally, Naruto would ignore him, but he was offering help... and he needed it. _

_Without thinking, the blonde clung to the latter's chest, openly sobbing. Taken back, Renshin paused for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the blonde, comforting him for the time being...before the blonde would be punished for running off again..._

_End Flashback_

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, with a blank look on his face. He frowned when his eyes made it over to the clock on his wall. 2:30 in the morning...for christ sake...his body was so sore beyond belief. Thankfully, his face was, as usual, bruise free, however, to make up for that, SOMEONE had made sure that there were bruises all up his arms, and so, the blonde found himself wearing a long sleeved turtle neck sweater...

" Oww..." the blonde whinned. " God... this fucking sucks ass..."

--- At the Hyuuga's place upcoming (N)---

" Ok...sooo...recap...Naruto is, and has been, a male prostitute for a few years now...because he got together with this...guy? Named Renshin, who is pretty much Naruto's pimp...to suport his drug habits...and Naruto's hooked on drugs now too...and...is that it?" Sasuke asked, completely dazed at what Neji was explaining to him.

" Yeah...basically...and, warnings...he's deathly afraid of needles...so don't ever mention them, and he's being abused by the guy he's living with,"

" Why...the hell is he afraid of needles?"

" Uh...I don't think he'd apritiate me saying it... but... ok, so, Renshin had this habit of shooting Naruto up with heroin every time Naruto's not looking...this one time...he over dosed the kid...that was about 2 years ago, 4 months after they first got together. He... tried texted me to help...and by the time I got over there...and sorry for my poor explanation, but I can't find any way else to put it... but he was tripping out on the floor, having an overdose...and he was hospitalized for about... 6 months...before he could function properly again... and he's had this fear ever since... and it doesn't really help that everytime he's in the hospital, someone tries injecting air into him through his I.V..."

" Ohhh...that's screwed...why's he with the guy again? You seemed to miss that part..."

" Why..? I don't really know...because he's afriad to leabe the guy, because no matter what, Renshin always finds him and kills the people he gets together with...so either way, he's stuck,"

" That bites...and that's really...complicated..." the raven sighed, wondering how Konoha had turned upside down so badly since he'd been gone. " I have to talk to him...sooner or later..."

" Not now though!" Neji hollered at the raven, who at this point, had gotten up to leave. " You can't now1"

" Why not?" The raven Uchiha shot back, dangerously.

" Because...he'd be embarassed...if you even manage to find him..." the Hyuuga started saying, his voice dropping. " Whenever something like that happens...he goes to that part of town...and works his ass off, as he said the one time...the rougher the better, because the more physical pain he's in, the more he forgets about the emotional pain he's feeling...it's messed up..."

"...How the hell did the people here change so much...?"

" How? Well...Haruno just went into a whoreish frenzy and tried to fuck everyone who looked like you, acted like you, was close to you, or was even in any way like you...hell, she'd fuck your brother if she could...and Naruto...well...Naruto fell apart after you'd been gone for 3 years, and just gradually got worse after he met Renshin..."

" That so huh? I didn't think I'd have such an impact on these people's lives...almost makes me feel wanted..." the raven chuckled, earling a very deserved glare/frown from Neji. " What's with that look?"

" You are such an ass...no, really, I mean it...mind you...you are taking this a little better then I thought you would...I was more expecting a reaction where you explode and kill everyone and tell Naruto that he's a loser...or just leave,"

" Whatever...I'm leaving now," Sasuke sighed and started leaving the room. The Hyuuga boy frowned and went back into deep thought, which note: he was before the whole explaining thing took place.

_I really have to talk to that hag woman...this is rediculous..._

--- Some where else with Naruto and Sakura ---

" Haruno...what do you want already? You've had me standing here waiting for atleast half an hour...I'm leaving," Naruto frowned at the pink haired woman infront of him. She had called him at 2:00am...yes...2 in the fucking morning, saying that she really needed to 'talk' to him about something and that she wanted to meet with him and some other thing...and being the nice guy that Naruto is, he agrees, reluctantly...and has been standing outside, at the park, in the cold, waiting for her to talk.

" N-Naruto!" She called after him, running and grabbing him by the arm. " W-wait! Please!"

" Why? It's not like this is going anywhere!" The blonde turned and glared coldly at the girl. " Say what you want to say, leave, and stop fucking clinging to my arm, god damn it!"

" B-but...Naruto...I wanted to...I just wanted..." she started crying out, and the tears were pouring out of her eyes...luckily, Naruto hated her, so he wasn't about to give in to her whoreish ways.

" No one cares about what you want...and if you're appologizing...it's falling on closed ears, because I won't hear it," he frowned. God, why was it so cold out?

" Naruto...please, just listen to me! I...I didn't mean to hurt you! I really really didn't! I didn't want to either...so stop thinking that I did! I...I just... I still care about Sasuke...and I don't want anyone undeserv-"

" Don't you dare say undeserving...you're the only one who's really undeserving here, and if you didn't mean it, you wouldn't of said it the way that you did...and that's the end of it, and I don't see why you still care about him anyways, he's hit you twice now hasn't he? And why? Because you're being a whore!"

" N...Naruto, stop it! That's not it...I just love him so much!" GAG. Naruto frowned at the girl.

" Yeah yeah yeah...it's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that...just Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke...nothings changed since we were kids when it comes to him... this is pathetic...I'm leaving..."

" Naruto!"

" Haruno...if you ever...and I mean EVER try to contact me again...I swear, I don't care about what anyone else says or does...I'll kill you..." the girl gasped, releasing Naruto's arm and backing up a little. " And I don't think that's what you would want for little...Kannai(1)...now is it?"

**Greasy-Llama-chan clicks pause.**

**1. I haven't mentioned this before, but Sakura has a daughter. Yes, she has a daughter, and she's a horrible mother at that, and the dad is Lee, but they broke up after a while and he kept the kid. She's about a year old, and is named Kannai. **

**Greasy-Llama-chan clicks play.**

The pink haired girl's eyes widened to their extent, as her mouth hung open. Naruto smirked and kept walking away, and note, Renshin was waiting, watching because he doesn't trust Naruto. After Naruto walked away, he heard the girl drop to her knees and sob openly.

_Pathetic...she's hopeless..._

" That was harsh...don't you think so, Naruto?" The blue haired man smirked as he started walking beside the blonde. " Even for you..."

" And this is coming from you? You really don't have the right to say that I'm the mean one..." the blonde laughed uneasily, but not really letting it show.

" You have a point...even so...that was cruel...no need for death threats, but you do what you want to when it comes to the people you know, and I do the same...what's planned for tonight anyways? Are you working?"

" Tonight? As much as I know you want me too, I'm not going to, my body needs recovery time, and you should know that...Kyuu won't heal anything because of some reasons here and there," the blonde frowned at the other's suggestion. " I supose you expect me to though, but too bad for you, I refuse,"

" Hm...fine, whatever, I don't really care about it, but you are staying home tonight, I'll have you know,"

" Yeah yeah, and you'll be going out ofcourse, and won't be coming home until the morning and whatnot, and on the same note, shouldn't you be off now anyways?"

" I know, but I'm escourting you home, to make sure that's where you go,"

" Don't worry, I'll go home, I just don't think you really want to keep what's her name waiting for very long, I'm off, and don't follow me it's annoying,"

" Very well, I'm going in the other direction anyways... be good, and go straight home, or else, you hear?" Renshin ordered, spinning on his heel to go in the oposite direction then home.

" Sure thing, MASTER," the blonde stressed out, trying not to yell at the guy and run. Once Renshin was out of sighed, the blonde sighed in relief.

_Yay... he's gone... now I have the rest of my night to sulk and hate myself... and talk to you ofcourse. _

**-" Ofcourse kit... how are you doing now anyways?"- **Kyuubi asked, intently, hoping that the blonde boy would be ok. They may share a body, and the fox knew what Naruto was always thinking and feeling, but it helped to hear it from the blonde sometimes.

_Who me? I'm fine! -grins fakely- You know damn straight I'm not ok and never will be at this rate... I know we weren't getting along there, and she was mad that I tripped her and didn't get any revenge or whatever... but she really didn't have to say that... and the look on Sasuke's face... I can't even begin to imaginge what he thinks about me now..._

**-" I'm sure he won't think any differently of you...why would he? Just because someone does something doesn't affect who they really are, and you're pretty much the same as you were when you were a kid..."-**

_Not really no... and he hated me back then too, so that's not really a good thing... dammit.. that sucks hard cock, it's not fair... not fair not fair not fair!!! _The blonde frowned and sighed heavily. Life really sucked ass when you think about it. His look quickly darkend even further when he noticed that he had wandered to him apartment, his dark, gloomy appartment... joyous day. _Home sweet... home..._

**-" Quite..."- **the fox sighed inside of Naruto's stomach as he opened the door to the building and started heading upstairs. **-" With all the money you earn... why don't you get a nicer place? You've got that wad saved up and expanding..."-**

_Kyuu... you know that's for Taeki and Kiino... they need it more then we do... I'm saving it up so I can get them some nice stuff... _

**-" SOFTIE! Sooooooooftie! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF!..."-**

_That was sad..._

**-" Yeah... it was... anyways... you're turning really soft you know... when it comes to those kids, you're so nice,"-**

_Of course... they're like family to me, you know that... _Naruto sighed inwardly, turning the door nod to the apartment, frowning at it's gloomy unhappiness. As he threw his keys on the make shift coffee table, he flipped open his phone, which had been shut off until now.

" You have... 6 messages..." the phone stated.

" 6?" Naruto sighed, clicking play.

" Hey Naruto, this is Saku-" ---**SKIP---**

" Naruto, this is Sakura, I really need t-" **---SKIP---**

" Naru-" **---SKIP---**

" Naruto, it's Iruka" ...doesn't skip... " I was just calling to see if you're ok, since I heard about what happened with Sakura at Sasuke's welcome back get to gether... are you alright? If you need someone to talk to, please be sure to contact me at home, bye," Aww... sweet Iruka-sensei...

" This is Sai... you're ex girlfriend is a who-" **---SKIP--- pauses... ---GOES BACK--- **" This is Sai... you're ex girlfriend is a whore, I hope you know, and I'd like to appologize about the whole insedent, bye," Sai... you fruit...

" NARUTO, PLEASE LIS-" **---SKIP---**

" Naruto, this is Neji... just calling to talk to you about everything... and don't be too mad... but I had to explain a few things to Sasuke... please don't kill me!!! it was just because of everything that happened... he just needed things to be cleared up... and just for the record... don't be suprised if he visits any time soon... NOT MY FAULT! I told him not too ok! Anyways... please don't hate me and call me later... bye,"

_Neji just signed his death wish..._

**-" Naruto... he did it for you... so now you don't have too..."- **

_True... I'm having a shower now..._ Naruto closed his phone, placing it on the coffee table near his keys and walked into the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and stripped himself of his shirt and pants/ caprees, stopping at his boxers and staring into the mirror. Why was it a full body mirror? Why?

" God... I look like shit..." he groaned, removing the bandage from around his throat, revealing his deepest secret, a large, hand shaped, purple bruise going across the whole front of his throat and almost to the back. He flinched as his tan fingers ran over the delecate flesh. Deciding that he was done with that, he quickly stripped down farther and jumped into the shower, turning on the water and leaving it at whatever temperature it was at.

--- Outside Naruto's bathroom o.O ---

" Hmm, so he's in the shower...oh well, I can wait..." a raven haired man sighed, jumping through the window and falling onto the couch. His eyes were instantly drawn to the phone on the coffee table. Being the nosey bastard that he was, Sasuke picked up the phone and started going through the photos on it.

--- Back in the shower a few mins later ---

Naruto sighed, stepping out of the shower after turning off the water. Then he paused.

_Kyuubi... there's someone out there..._ he said to the fox, leaning against the door lightly, while tying a short towel around his waist.

**-" Indeed there is..."- **Kyuubi grinned, knowing damn well who it was. The blonde grabbed a kunai from... somewhere? And started slowly opening the door. Without waiting another moment, he burst through the door, chucking the kunai at the intruder...or atleast that was the plan... instead, he paused, mouth open.

" Sasuke?" He shreiked out, covering up as much of him as he could (bruises)... he paused again... " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUCKING PHONE YOU BASTARD!!!"

END CHAPTER...5

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN!!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really lazy :P I was actually thinking about redoing the story a bit, since I don't really like the way it is, what does everyone think of that? Say what you think in a review if you could, so yeah, thank you!! And thank you to everyone who's been reading it so far! I lurv you all!


End file.
